Enter the Underworld
by Miss poetry
Summary: Cora returns from the underworld.


Once Upon a Time Fan Fiction Enter the Underworld

In the underworld

Part I

Emma's entire plan to control the darkness has turn the magical realms upside down so all departed souls are in the underworld. Cora is in charge of the underworld.

Cora: Bow down to your queen.

Merlin: I have no queen.

Cora: What did you say?

With a snap of her finger Merlin's soul is on fire, a fire so strong that sends him to the floor.

Merlin: I'll never bow down to you

The flames get stronger and stronger. He screams until he passes out but even then the fire never seize.

Baelfire: Please, stop this madness. I implore you.

Cora: Shut it, the only reason you are not in pain is because I love your father. He would never forgive me if I hurt you. You better respect your new stepmother. Don't worry your papa is coming for us. Now quiet.

She uses her magic go silence Baelfire.

Nimue: Well, well, look what the cat dragged in. I can't say I'm surprised to see him. Now I can see where good deeds lead. Power is everything. You were right Cora. I can feel the darkness pulling me to the land of the living.

Cora: Who would have thought it would take an ample bosom to control the underworld. Isn't that the right Hades?

But Hades is asleep, Cora had used her feminine wiles to bring him down. The gods could not be killed but they could be place in sleeping spells. She has been ruling the underworld ever since she got there, she had been plotting her return.

Nimue: So what's the plan?

Cora: The plan is Hook will open the gates to the underworld. Rumpelstiltskin will kill him and Emma, he will reclaim what is rightfully his, the dark power. Then he will come for me or rather his beloved Baelfire.

Nimue: How will Rumpelstiltskin reclaim his power.

Cora: I send a messenger of the highest order to tell him how. Now go, the land of the living. Hook is calling you.

Part II

Killian or rather dark Hook awaits the ferry that will bring past dark one's. Nimue leads the dark one's into town.

Killian: Come, the town is ours for the taking.

They all disembark and await Nimue to give them directions after all she is the original dark one. My queen I've been waiting for this moment.

In the other side of town Mr. Gold is asleep. His heart shatter, mangled beyond repair. And in this sleep he can feel it. He was no hero, that was the man she wanted it or least she had wanted. Who was he? He was nothing.

He hears a voice in his dream:

Rumpelstiltskin, why so down all you seek is blade away. You can have it all, Excalibur is your salvation kill the pirate, the savior, and Zelena. You can have it all. Baelfire awaits for you in the underworld. Forget the little maid, Cora, your ally awaits. The woman that loves you and understand you. Good and evil, please, all you need is power. KILL THEM and you can have it all. KILL THEM!

Mr. Gold is awake with his heart beating fast. He looks at the clock it's 2am. He can't help but think about the voice that just woke him up.

Mr. Gold's mind:

No, I can't. I can't go back to my dark self.

But look where goods gotten you.

She'll forgive eventually, I can't mess up.

You owe it to Bae, kill Zelena and avenge his death. Besides you'll be doing everyone a favor, Zelena is evil.

And then he heard it her voice:

Belle: I love you but you broken my heart too many times.

With her words he had his answer. He gets out of bed and gets dress in his best suit. He's armed with Excalibur in hand. His first stop is Zelena. He approaches her bed and with one swift move kills her. He goes to his shop to get the last of his squid ink and a forgetting potion. If he wants to be his true self he must forget her, his Belle for her memory is gnawing at his insides.

Then he does the most coward thing, he calls Emma to meet him at the Jolly Rogers, if not he will kill Killian. Emma rushes to find Killian paralyzed by the squid ink.

Mr. Gold: Attempt anything dearie and I'll killed your beloved Hook.

Emma: What do you want?

Mr. Gold: I'm glad you ask. My power.

He stabs Hook with Excalibur. Before Emma can react he kills her too and in her final breathe she reached to grab Killian's hand. He raises Excalibur to the sky and he's back to his dark self he takes all the dark one's into him. He has all the power again. He quickly drinks the potion that allows him to forget Belle.

Part III

Regina has been calling Emma non stop. But gets only her voicemail. She goes to Emma's place only to find it empty. She finally decides to head to Mary Margaret and David's place.

Regina: Is Emma with you? I've been looking for her.

David: No, we agree to all meet at Granny's don't you remember. I know but I wanted to see if she had any information on Killian.

Mary Margaret: What about Zelena maybe she knows about Killian?

Regina: Like we can trust her.

David: It's worth a try. Come let's go to Granny's and meet with Emma. She's probably there waiting for us.

They head to Granny's only to find Emma is not there.

Regina to Granny.

Regina: Has Emma been here looking for us.

Granny: I'm afraid not.

Henry walks into Granny's.

Regina to Henry.

Regina: You were supposed to stay with Robin. Please I can't be worry about you too.

Henry: I'm sorry but Zelena was supposed to visit Faith but she never showed. It so unlike her.

They had decide to name Zelena and Robin's baby girl Faith in the hope the baby would make Zelena a better person.

Regina: That can't be a coincidence.

Henry: Robin wanted to break into Zelena's apartment but with all her magic I told him it could be a trap, it was best that you came with us.

Regina, Henry and the Charming's head to Robin's place.

Regina: Any news of her?

Robin: I'm afraid not.

Regina: Let's go to her place just to check on her.

They quickly arrive to Zelena's apartment. Regina quickly senses no magic so they break down the door only to find the place empty. They walk into the bedroom and find Zelena in bed dead her throat has be cut.

Everyone is speechless.

Robin breaks the silence.

Robin: Who would do that?

Regina: Just to clarify it wasn't me but I think we should pay a visit to the Captain.

Mary Margaret: Emma…

Henry: Wait, my mom is missing? He wouldn't… hurt her…

Regina: Robin, please gather the merry men, no one is safe. I'm going after the Captain.

Mary Margaret and David: We are coming with you.

Henry: I'm coming too.

Regina: Henry, please stay with Robin.

Henry: No, she is my mom. I have the right to be there.

Regina uses her magic and poofs everyone to the Storybrooke docks where the Jolly Rogers is docked.

The quickly board the ship but they don't need to explore it for in the main deck lies Killian and Emma dead her hand holding on to his.

Henry: NO! MOM!

Henry falls to his knees and embraces Emma's dead body.

Mary Margaret can't look she buried her face in David's chest.

Regina: Who?

A very familiar giggle answers her.

Rumpelstilskin: Glad you ask.

He's back to being the monster he was; he has Excalibur in his hand. He raises it to the sky.

Rumpelstiltskin: Now sleep.

The entire town falls asleep.

Part IV

Rumpelstiltskin makes his way to the portal that lead to the underworld. He has Excalibur in hand. He's ready for everything and anything. He has derailed beyond madness. He's no longer the man with the crisp suit but rather the monster in leather with scaly skin.

He makes his way into the deepest part of the underworld. Where Cora is awaiting for him with open arms.

Cora: I knew you would come.

She throws her arms around him and kisses him passionately. He feels that naughty passion in him.

Rumpelstiltskin: Cora, how I missed you.

They kiss again but are interrupted by Baelfire.

Baelfire: Papa, please. Get out of here. This isn't you.

He knows everything because Emma and Killian had told him everything. They take her deal and pretend it to worship Cora as their queen.

Rumpelstiltskin: Everything I did was for you.

Baelfire: Please, papa just let me go.

Rumpelstiltskin: Never.

Rumpelstiltskin holding on to Excalibur embraces Cora and grabs his son Baelfire but in the final moment Baelfire grabs Emma's hand, she grabs Killian and he grabs Milah and Merlin the man he killed while he was the dark one. Anyone could walk into the underworld but leaving was the trick. But the great legendary Excalibur would grant them and escape. Rumpelstiltskin is too busy to notice what Baelfire has done. He cast the spell and they are back in Storybrooke.

He quickly realizes what Baelfire has done but he can't send them back there is no time so he simply puts them to sleep.

He sets the portal to the underworld into a blaze and throws Excalibur for no one should have that much power especially not him. All this magic usage has left him weak and he uses his final energy to turn Baelfire into a little boy and transport Cora, Baelfire and himself to his hidden cabin that is magically protected with an invisibility spell and other enchantments.

Part V

The town remains asleep for a week. Using so much magic took a toll on Rumpelstiltskin so his body needed rest. Once he is rested with a wave of his hand the town is awake again. He walks over to Cora and wakes her up with a kiss.

Rumpelstiltskin: Wake up my queen.

Cora: I forgive you, for everything you did.

Rumpelstiltskin: I won't say I'm sorry for we both hurt each other.

He kisses her and for once she happy. Although she knows love is weakness she has allowed herself to fall into the arms of the only man she loved.

Cora: What are the rules? Being with you is never simple.

Rumpelstiltskin: Only two, I want peace. Don't go killing anyone and the most important never hurt my beloved son Baelfire. In return I will never let anyone hurt you or treat you inferior after all you are my queen.

They kiss and in a weird way Rumpelstiltskin has finally found a family.

Mean while in the other side of town Regina and the others are awake. They are shocked to see Emma and Killian alive and back to their old selves and Milah, a woman they don't recognize, Merlin is also with them.

Regina: You were dead? What happened?

Emma: Rumpelstiltskin, he killed us. He travel to the underworld and brought back Cora and Neal... It was Neal who saved us... Well he save me and I save Killian he brought Merlin and Milah with him...

Emma is on the verge of a panic attack. Killian seems more in control.

Killian: Breathe Swan, we have bigger problems. I'm sorry I brought all the dark one's into Storybrooke. I didn't mean too... I didn't know what I was doing... I...

Merlin: We have a bigger problem, if Nimue is here there is no stoping her. Unless you get a hold of Excalibur and pull all the darkness out.

Killian: The crocodile is not going to just give it to us.

Regina: Leave the imp to me. Let's find Belle; maybe she can stop him.

They make their way to the one person that might help them Belle.

Belle is in her beloved library, although she was the one that broke up with Mr. Gold she is still sad. She knows there's trouble when Regina, Emma and the Charming's are coming to her.

Belle: What's wrong?

Emma: Gold.

Belle seems devastated to hear that her husband is the center of whatever troubles happening. They proceed to tell Belle the whole story about the underworld and how Mr. Gold is the dark one again. She feel guilty, for she knows this is all her fault. She had closed the door on their love.

Belle: I'll talk to him, maybe I can knock some sense into him before he completely derails back to the monster. He's far too dangerous he needs to be controlled.

Part VI

Belle makes her way to the one place she can see him, the well where they were married. The place where they had promise to love each other. The place is empty but she walks directly to the well. She calls out his name but nothing happens. She waits and waits it only a few minutes but it feels like an eternity. He finally appears to her like Mr. Gold not the monster. But he looks different; this is not the man she loves. He looks beautiful and stunning in his suit but that spark of goodness is opaque. The monster has taken over but he's not completely evil.

Belle: Rumple, why?

She reached to embrace him and move a strand of his beautiful hair out of his face. But his reaction leaves her cold. He doesn't respond to her touch but rather rejects her by moving away.

There is confusion in his face and his words break her heart.

Mr. Gold: Do I know you?

Belle: Rumple? It's me Belle your wife.

Mr. Gold expression is one of shock.

Mr. Gold: Wife? Dearie, I would remember being married. Besides you are beautiful but you're not my type. Go find yourself a prince dearie. I already have a woman by my side. My future bride Cora.

Belle is devastated, she cannot believe he has forgotten her.

Out of nowhere appears Cora dress like the queen she is.

Cora rather mad seeing him talk to Belle.

Cora: I've been looking for you.

She uses her magic and Belle is in the air being choked. Mr. Gold sees something in her eyes. He cannot let Cora hurt her.

Mr. Gold: Cora, stop. We talked about this. I mean it. I want peace, I want to be a family. I love you.

He kisses her passionately. Cora holds him in her arms.

Mr. Gold: Belle, right, I don't know you. I think you have the wrong person. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go. He uses his magic and disappears taking Cora with him.

Belle stands there unable to move its like they have thrown her a bucket of ice cold water. The only man she loves has treated her with indifference he doesn't recognize her. Deep down she suspect it's all Cora's doing. She must have done something to alter his memory.

Part VII

Belle returns to the others to tell them the dreadful news. She knows there is no saving Rumpelstiltskin. He's no longer the man but rather the monster. Regina beings to prepare the town for battle. They know that Rumpelstiltskin and Cora together mean the destruction of life as they know it.

Regina had called a town meeting to discuss the threat of Rumpelstiltskin and Cora. All of citizens of Storybrooke have a meeting in the town hall.

Regina: Order! We have checked the town line and anyone wishing to leave can. There is no risk of dying or losing your memory. But as your mayor I will advise you to stay and fight for our town.

Regina knew this because Belle had volunteer to leave town. The pain of losing Rumpelstiltskin was too much to bear. She couldn't stay in town and see him happy with another woman.

The people of Storybrooke are arguing with each other when out of nowhere Rumpelstiltskin and Cora appear in the middle of the hall.

Rumpelstiltskin giggling.

Rumpelstiltskin: Seems we didn't get an invitation.

Cora: How rude, can't believe my own daughter wouldn't invite me.

Rumpelstiltskin: These are matters that need to be talked about in private.

He waves his hand and all the people in the hall disappear back to their houses only Regina, Emma and the Charming's stay behind.

Regina: Spit it out Imp!

Rumpelstiltskin: Why so hostile dearie? I come in peace.

Regina: I highly doubt that.

Cora: Regina, he means it.

David: What do you want?

Rumpelstiltskin: I mean it, all I want is peace. I want to live in peace with my new family here in this quiet little town. All I request is the clock tower. My Cora wants her castle. I also demand that you stay away from my son Baelfire. He has no knowledge of anything I turned him back into a little boy so we can enjoy our life, so I can make up for lost time. If anyone ever attempt to talk to my Baelfire about the past I will unleash my wrath. I know the pirate brought Milah. My Baelfire has no memory of her so keep that wench away from my son. Regina we can strike a deal. Your town will be at peace from Cora and me if you accept my terms. Do we have a deal.

Regina, Emma and that Charming's agree to Rumpelstiltskin terms. He magically built a palace for his queen in the center of town destroying Belle's beloved library. Rumpelstiltskin creates a forgetting potion so Milah forgets Baelfire.

Storybrooke gets it much needed peace. Most of the Storybrooke citizens decide to stay rather than to face the problems and dangers that living in that real world might offer. Although there is peace not everyone is happy Emma for one loses the man she loves, with the return of Milah, Killian falls back into her arms. Regina gets her happy ending, with Zelena gone for good. Robin and her can raise Faith together. The Charming's remain happy.

As for Rumpelstiltskin he derails back to the monster, because when you break someone's spirit, heart and soul the only thing left is nothing. He had found in Cora the love that his Belle couldn't give him. Cora had accepted the monster. Because he was free from the dagger he couldn't be controlled; he had the ability to still love and in a way he did love Cora but she wasn't his true love. He had learn to love her differently. Strangely both of them kept the monster in check. They live with young Baelfire. Although they lived in Storybrooke they travel to different places and terrorized realms. After a while they moved to Wonderland after all Cora was still the queen of Hearts. And in Wonderland they were able to terrorist their subjects.

Belle would always be alone because she had lost her true love. It hurt her deeply that he had forgotten her. How sad that after everything she did to protect her heart he still broke it again. She moved to NY where she works as a librarian. The library became her life, in that weekends she reads stories to children but nothing is sadder than Beauty and the Beast because she knew the real story not the Disney version that people cherished. All she had was the memory of her beloved beast.


End file.
